fear_the_walking_dead_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear The Walking Dead
Fear the Walking Dead is an American horror television drama spin-off series of AMC's original The Walking Dead series. Based on the comic series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard, Fear the Walking Dead is set in the initial outset of the walking dead virus, with the executive producers being Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd and David Alpert. The series stars Kim Dickens as Madison Clark, a mother and wife who is forced to do horrible things just to protect her family. 'Development' In September 2013, AMC announced they were developing a companion series to The Walking Dead, which follows a different set of characters created by Robert Kirkman. In September 2014, AMC ordered a pilot, which was written by Kirkman and Dave Erickson, and directed by Adam Davidson, and is executive produced by Kirkman, Erickson, Gale Anne Hurd, and David Alpert, with Erickson serving as showrunner. The project was originally known as Cobalt; Kirkman confirmed, in March 2015, that the series would be titled Fear the Walking Dead. On March 9, 2015, AMC announced it had ordered FTWD to series, with a two-season commitment. The series premiered on August 23, 2015. Production of the pilot episode began in early 2015 and ended on February 6, 2015. The pilot episode was filmed in Los Angeles; the remaining first-season episodes were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Production on the remaining five first-season episodes began on May 11, 2015. Adam Davidson, who directed the pilot, also directed the series' second and third episodes. Filming for the second season began in December 2015, with production moving to Baja California, Mexico. Locations included Rosarito (sea scenes and hotel) and Valle de Guadalupe (Abigail's vineyard). The sea scenes were filmed using a horizon tank at Baja Film Studios. Filming for the third season began on January 6, 2017, in Baja California, Mexico, with some of the same location sites used for the second half of season two. Additional locations in Tijuana Municipality included Avenida Revolución, Abelardo L. Rodríguez Dam and the hills that hosted the Otto's ranch. 'Episodes' |-|Season 1= *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" |-|2= *"Monster" *"We All Fall Down" *"Ouroboros" *"Blood in the Streets *"Captive" *"Sicut Cervus" *"Shiva" *"Grotesque" *"Los Muertos" *"Do Not Disturb" *"Pablo & Jessica" *"Pillar of Salt" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" |-|3= *"Eye of the Beholder" *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"100" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" *"La Serpiente" *"Brother's Keeper" *"This Land Is Your Land" *"El Matadero" *"Things Bad Begun" *"Sleigh Ride" |-|4= *"What's Your Story?" 'Cast and Characters' |-|Starring= Alive *Kim Dickens as Madison Clark (35 episodes) *Alycia Debnam Carey as Alicia Clark (35 episodes) *Frank Dillane as Nicholas Clark (34 episodes) *Colman Domingo as Victor Strand (27 episodes) *Danay Garcia as Luciana Galvez (12 episodes) *Lennie James as Morgan Jones (1 episode) *Maggie Grace as Althea (1 episode) *Garret Dillahunt as John Dorie (1 episode) *Jenna Elfman as Naomi (1 episode) Deceased *Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar (22 episodes) *Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa (21 episodes) *Lorenzo Henrie as Christopher Manawa (16 episodes) *Daniel Sharman as Troy Otto (14 episodes) *Sam Underwood as Jake Otto (12 episodes) *Dayton Callie as Jeremiah Otto (8 episodes) *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Elizabeth Ortiz (7 episodes) *Lisandra Tena as Lola Guerrero (5 episodes) Unknown Status *Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar (21 episodes) *Michelle Ang as Alex (2 episodes) |-|Guest Starring= TBA |-|Co-Stars= TBA |-|Uncredited= TBA